


What are they fighting about now?

by Aaronstarfish



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: First Published Work, Im shit at titles i have just learned, It's subtext, M/M, Pre-Relationship, This is all just a bit of fun really, This is ridiculous, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronstarfish/pseuds/Aaronstarfish
Summary: In which Bahorel is done with the fighting and occasionally lifts his friends and carries them away from arguements until they calm down. But does he need to this time or can they work it out a way to settle their differences?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work published on here and was written on my phone notes so ...hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> The characters are obviously not mine cause then they would all have first names they belong to Victor Hugo who wouldn't indulge us with some.

There was loud shouting coming from Enjolras' room, again. Not good shouting. The kind of shouting that meant the 'Enj and R Fight Reccord' might be beaten that week. 

Courf looked at Combeferre, who simply looked back silently conversing, as life long best friends do. Their eyes had a conversation. They said this: 

"you go" 

"no you" 

"i did it last time" 

"just go pleaaase" 

Bahorel interupted this silent encounter by bounding through the door, as loud and lively as ever. 

"Hey whats u-" He stopped, hearing the yelling from Enjolras' room and standing to attention. 

"Fuck this." He sighed, making his way towards the door. 

This has gone on long enough, for the love of god the pining was hard enough but this shit has to stop. R is always in a shit state afterwards and if carrying one of them out of there fireman style prevents further damage, then that's what has to happen. It wouldn't be the first time. Sometimes, he just walks around with Enj on his shoulder until he calms down with his constant protests of "but you and Feuilly insult each other all the time!", "Yeah but that's affectionate and the little shit knows it". To which he gets sullen silence as Enj is stubborn and prefers to conceid victory silently.

The door swings open. Many possibilities of what might be behind that door had crossed his mind on his small journey there but what he was faced with was not one of them.

"Eat shit, Enjolras!" 

"Did you just blue shell me you son of a- oh hey Bahorel" Enjolras spotted him by the door as he turned to grab a pillow with which to smack R around the head with.

"Mario Kart" Bahorel stated, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, you want in?" R asked not taking his eye off the screne as he swooped past Enj, taking first position.

"Uh, no I'm alright" With that, he backed away. Enj and R didn't spare a glance continuing their race with the same ferosity as before.

Courf and Ferre looked up expectantly as he walked back into the kitchen. 

"Mario Kart".


End file.
